Batman DCM (S1-S1)
Bruce Wayne / Batman has appeared in the DC/Marvel RPG (Series 1), Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: Due to DRE's wikia updating process, the Series 1 wikia of Batman will be a slow process, be patient. Also while The Dark Knight Rises was released during the start of DC/M Season 1, it is not canon and Series 1 of DC/M does not acknowledge The Dark Knight Rises aside from The Dent Act. Character History "I'm willing to put my life on the line to do what I have to. But it has to be mine, no one else's." - Bruce Wayne Haunted Beginnings Bruce Wayne was born into a family of luxury, Thomas and Marta Wayne were part of one of the richest families in Gotham City. He was childhood friends with Thomas "Tommy" Elliot and Roman Sionis, whom the both he knew of because of his wealth and statue. However when he was just eight-years-old, Bruce falls into a cave while playing with his best friend Rachel Dawes. He was saved by his father and took him back inside. This shook Bruce to the core as this is where he encountered a swarm of bats. Having developed a fear of bats, he urges his parents to leave a production of the opera Die Fledermaus, which features bat-like creatures. Outside the theater, they are mugged by Joe Chill, who proceeds to kill the parents. Although Chill is later arrested, Bruce blames himself for his parents' murders. The Waynes' butler Alfred Pennyworth becomes the legal guardian of young Master Wayne. After coming of age, Bruce returns to Gotham City from Princeton University intent on killing Chill, whose prison sentence is being suspended in exchange for testifying against mob boss Carmine Falcone; however one of Falcone's henchmen kills Chill. Bruce tells Rachel about his foiled plan, and she expresses disgust for his blind vengeance without regard for justice. Bruce confronts Falcone, who tells him that he is ignorant of the nature of crime, so Bruce decides to travel the world to understand the criminal mind. After nearly seven years, he is eventually detained in China for theft (ironically of Wayne Enterprises cargo), where he meets Henri Ducard. He invites Bruce to join an elite vigilante group, the League of Shadows, led by Ra's al Ghul. Bruce is freed and travels to a mountaintop to begin his combat training with the League, who intend to use him to destroy Gotham. Bruce passes all the League's training, overcoming his childhood phobia in the process, but when ordered to execute a criminal, he turns on the League, destroying their headquarters. Ra's al Ghul dies after a fight with Bruce and Bruce rescues an unconscious Ducard from the wreckage and leaves his mentor at a nearby village. A Symbol Bruce Wayne returns to a Gotham City that is mostly ruled by Falcone and begins plotting a one-man war against the corrupt system. He seeks the help of Rachel, now an assistant district attorney, and police sergeant Jim Gordon, who consoled him in the aftermath of his parents' murder. After reestablishing his connections to his father's company, Wayne Enterprises, Bruce is able to acquire, with the help of former board member Lucius Fox, a prototype armored car and an experimental armored suit. In his new Batman costume, he disrupts a drug shipment by Falcone and leaves the mob boss tied to a searchlight, forming a makeshift Bat-Signal. He also disrupts an assassination attempt on Dawes, leaving her with evidence against a judge on Falcone's payroll. While investigating the "unusual" drugs in the shipment, Batman is stunned by sinister psychopharmacologist Dr. Jonathan Crane, who sprays him with a powerful hallucinogen. Alfred rescues Bruce, who receives an anti-toxin developed by Fox. Crane later poisons Rachel after showing her that the toxin, which is harmful only in vapor form, is being piped into Gotham's water supply. Batman saves her. The police enter Arkham Asylum and arrest Crane while Batman escapes with Rachel. After administering the antidote to Rachel in the Batcave, he gives her two vials of it for Gordon – one for the detective to inoculate himself, and another to mass produce for the city's population. "I won't kill you, but I don't have to save you..." During his birthday party in Wayne Manor, Bruce is confronted by a group of League of Shadows ninjas led by Ducard, who reveals himself to be the real Ra's al Ghul, and that the man killed earlier was a decoy. Ra's, who had been conspiring with Crane, plans to destroy Gotham by distributing the toxin undetected via Gotham's water supply and then vaporizing it with a microwave emitter stolen from Wayne Enterprises. Bruce, tricking his guests into leaving, fights briefly with Ra's while the League of Shadows set fire to Wayne Manor. Bruce escapes the inferno with Alfred's help just as the manor is destroyed. Batman arrives at the "Narrows" section of Gotham to aid the police in battling psychotic criminals, including Crane, who the League set free from the asylum. Rachel is confronted by but wards off Crane; Batman rescues Rachel when more criminals go after her. Batman intimates his identity to her while leaving Gordon in control of the Tumbler to stop the elevated train that is being used to transport the vaporizer to the city's central water hub. Batman battles Ra's aboard the train, then escapes just as Gordon topples the elevated line using the Tumbler's missiles, leaving Ra's to crash to the ground with the train and presumably killing his former mentor. Following the battle, Batman becomes a public hero. Bruce gains control of Wayne Enterprises and installs Fox as CEO, firing Earle. However, he is unable to hold onto Rachel, who cannot reconcile her love for Bruce Wayne with his dual life as Batman. Gordon, newly promoted to lieutenant, unveils a Bat-Signal for Batman. Gordon mentions a criminal who has "a taste for the theatrical" like Batman. Batman promises to investigate the crimes. As Batman is leaving, Gordon mentions that he hasn't thanked Batman for what he has done. Batman replies that Gordon will never have to, and flies off into the night. Killer Croc and Deadshot When they were reports of people being attacked by an 8-foot-tall reptilian creature. Batman was certain that the Scarecrow's fear toxin is connected with these incidents and began an investigation in the sewers. Batman is suddenly attacked by the monster, Killer Croc, who has been injected with Scarecrow's fear toxin, thus infecting Batman with it. He defeats Croc and makes his way deeper into the sewers where he encounters and confronts Scarecrow. He floods the Scarecrow's chamber and escapes with a sole hostage, though Scarecrow just barely escapes. An assassin named Deadshot, who takes great pride in his work, is hired to assassinate James Gordon in attempt to take out Batman. Batman manages to outsmart the assassin, and he realizes that there are some criminals he may never understand, and whose lines he would never cross. The Joker Bruce Wayne began to live in a penthouse while the Wayne Manor was being re-built, he continues to be Batman but the public began to grow angry with him and wanted the police to arrest him for his vigilante actions. After the fall of Falcone, the remaining mob figure heads banded together and hoped to stop the Batman. The criminal known as the Joker began to make his presence known in the city by robbing a mob owned bank in daylight and escaped during a school's letting out. Meanwhile multiple Batman impersonators known as Citizens for Batman began to spring up in the city, and on one night they interrupt a meeting between Russian mobsters and the Scarecrow. Batman shows up and subdues everyone, but injuries suffered during the confrontation lead him to design a new, more versatile suit of armor. Batman and Lieutenant James Gordon contemplate bringing new district attorney Harvey Dent in on their plan to eradicate the mob, and the possibility that Dent will become the hero to the people that Batman cannot be. At the same time, Bruce Wayne and Harvey are both competing for the love of Rachel Dawes. The mob bosses meet to discuss how to handle Batman, Gordon, and Dent, while a Chinese mobster accountant, Lau, lets the gang leaders know he has taken their money to Hong Kong to prevent the police and the district attorney from seizing it in an imminent bank raid. The Joker arrives and proposes to kill Batman for them, and also tries to convince them that Lau will give them all up to the police if he is caught. After Batman successfully abducts Lau in Hong Kong and delivers him to the Gotham City police, the mobsters agree to pay the Joker half of their money in return for killing Batman. The Joker tells all of Gotham that if the Batman does not turn himself in to the police, that more people will die each day. When the Joker begins killing off public officials, including Commissioner Loeb and seemly Gordon as well during Loeb's funeral, despite the best efforts of the police and Batman to stop him; Wayne decides to turn himself in to the police. Before he can do so, Dent publicly admits to being "the Batman" to draw the Joker out of hiding. The Joker attempts to kill Dent during the transport of Dent to prison, but Gordon and Batman intervene in time to stop and arrest him. "You changed things...forever." With the Joker in custody, Batman roughly and brutally interrogates the Joker until he reveals that Rachel and Dent have been taken to opposite sides of the city, far-enough apart that Batman does not have time to save both of them. Batman speeds off to save Rachel, while Gordon and the police head after Dent. Unknown to them, the Joker has switched the locations, sending Batman after Dent and Gordon after Rachel. With the help of a pre-planted phone bomb, the Joker escapes with Lau in tow. Batman arrives and rescues Dent just as both buildings explode, although the left side of Dent's face is burned during the explosion; this is due to the face that Dent tried to escape and a barrel of gasoline dropped and slashed on the left side of his face. Gordon does not reach Rachel in time and she dies in the explosion. In the hospital, Dent is driven to madness over the loss of Rachel, which he blames on Batman, Gordon and the Joker. The Joker frees Harvey from the hospital and convinces him to exact revenge on the cops, mobsters, Gordon and Batman. While "Harvey Two-Face" confronts the corrupt cops and the mobsters one by one, flipping a coin to decide their fates, the Joker burns Lau along with the mob's money. The Joker then declares that he will rule the streets and that anyone left in Gotham at nightfall will be subject to his rule. The Joker plants explosives on two ferries of evacuees and gives the passengers on board the chance to destroy the opposing vessel, one full of prison convicts and another with civilians, in order to save their own lives. Batman tracks the Joker to an uncompleted skyscraper. Batman prevents the Joker from blowing up the ferries when both vessels' occupants decide they would rather not sacrifice the lives of the passengers in the other vessel for their own. "The Dark Knight..." Following a brief hand-to-hand fight in which the Joker wins but Batman pushes Joker out of the window but saves Joker by grappling him, the Joker acknowledges that Batman really is incorruptible, but that Dent was not, and that he has unleashed Harvey's madness upon the city.The Joker was,temporary defeated. Batman finds Gordon and his family with Dent at the building where Rachel died. Two-Face proceeds to judge Batman, himself, and Gordon's son through the chance of a coin flip, which he sees as the only fairness left in the world. Two-Face shoots Batman in the stomach, but before he can determine the boy's fate, Batman tackles him over the side of the building, saving Gordon's son. As Dent lies motionless on the ground, Batman and Gordon decide that the Joker would win if anyone found out about Dent's corruption and madness. Batman convinces Gordon to let him take all the blame for Dent's murders in order to preserve the former district attorney's image as Gotham's hero and give the city hope. As Batman runs away and a manhunt begins on him, Gordon's son questions why he is running away. Gordon turned to his son and beautifully says to him: "He's the hero that Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs right now…and so we'll hunt him…because he can take it…because he's not our hero… he's a silent guardian, a watchful protector... the Dark Knight." Role in the DC/Marvel RPG (Series 1), Season One Regular Appearance Bruce Wayne stands at six foot two and weighs somewhere between one hundred and ninety to two hundred and fifteen pounds. He has a well-tone and muscular built. He has black hair and blue eyes. He often wears highly expensive clothing or causal clothing depending on the occasional. However he wears a much different suit when he comes out at night as Batman... The Batsuit Mrk. 1 The Batsuit is the costume Batman wears to conceal his identity and to frighten criminals. The first Batsuit is derived from Lucius Fox's Research and Development program, within Wayne Enterprises' Applied Sciences Division. It is described by Fox as a "Nomex survival suit" originally intended for advanced military use, but, with its $300,000 price tag, was considered to be too expensive for the United States Army and military in general. Based on an advanced infantry armor system constructed from Nomex, the first layer of protection is an undersuit with built-in temperature regulators designed to keep the wearer at a comfortable temperature in almost any condition. The second layer of protection consists of armor built over the chest, calves, thighs, arms, and back. This armor features a kevlar bi-weave that can stop slashing weapons and can also deflect any bullet short of a straight shot impact, and reinforced joints that allow maximum flexibility and mobility. The armor was then coated with a black latex material to dampen Bruce's heat signature, making him difficult to detect with night-vision equipment. Made of a graphite material, the cowl acts as a protective helmet. The cowl's Kevlar lining is supposed to be bulletproof. A manufacturing defect in the graphite used in the production of the first shipment of the cowl's components made its outer shell incapable of withstanding blunt trauma (a flaw Alfred demonstrates to Bruce Wayne using a baseball bat). Batman apparently takes on Falcone and his henchmen at the docks with the defective helmet. The second shipment was supposed to fix this problem. An advanced eavesdropping device is concealed within the cowl's right ear and enables Batman to listen in on conversations from a distance. Batman's cape is made of "memory cloth," also developed by Lucius Fox. It is essentially flexible in its normal state, but becomes semi-rigid in a fixed form when an electric current is passed through it from the microcircuits in his right glove. Bruce also adds metal gauntlets with scallops on the forearms, an innovation derived from his experience as a pupil of the League of Shadows. Mainly used to block against knives or other stabbing weapons, Bruce managed to surprise Ra's by breaking the blade of his ninjaken in multiple places with the gauntlets. However Bruce created a new Batsuit to allow him to have better flexibility and mobility when the old suit began to fail on him. Mrk. 2 In this new design, the bodysuit is made of hardened kevlar plates on a titanium-dipped fiber and is broken into multiple pieces of armor over a more flexible bodysuit for greater mobility. As a trade-off, however, the flexible armor leaves Batman more vulnerable to injury from bullets or knifes in favor of increased flexibility and lighter weight. The cowl of the Batsuit is now a separate component inspired by the design of motorcycle helmets, allowing the wearer to freely swivel and move his neck without moving the rest of his upper torso as was characteristic in all the previous cinematic versions of the Batsuit. Also, a strong electric current runs through it that prevents anyone except Bruce Wayne from removing it, further protecting his identity. In this Batsuit, the iconic blades on the sides of Batman's gauntlets are now retractable and are capable of firing outwards as projectiles. The bat emblem is smaller than the one and more similar to the batarangs. Furthermore, unlike the past Batsuit, this suit does not have an external 'memory cloth' cape, but, rather, a concealed cape in compartments behind the shoulder blades, which eject, connecting to the suits limbs to provide a hang-glider-like functionality with a bat-motif design. The Batsuit also has "sonar-vision", where signals emitted by mobile phones are converted into images in a similar way to sonar. In order to view the-said images, white lenses fold down from Batman's cowl to cover his eyes. Aesthetically this gives Batman, a 'white eyed' appearance. Trademark Gear The Utility Belt Batman uses a utility belt, which is a specialized belt that he wears to equip his crime-fighting gear. The utility belt is a modified climbing harness, with magnetized impact-resistant pouches and canisters attached to the belt at ergonomic points for ease of reach. It carries a magnetic gas-powered grapple gun, Batarangs, smoke bombs, mini explosives, periscope, remote control for the Batmobile (the Tumbler), mini-cam, money, and other unspecified equipment. Batman removed the belt's shoulder and chest straps because they constricted his movements. The Batarang is a roughly bat-shaped throwing weapon used by Batman. The name is a portmanteau of bat and boomerang. Although Batarangs are named after boomerangs, they are more similar to shurikens, fitting with Batman's training as a ninja. His grappling gun is a special item Batman uses to scale up or rappel down tall buildings, or swing between Gotham City skyscrapers on successive lines. Similar to a grappling hook and speargun, the line gun uses a strong clamp attached to a high-tensil wire for scaling surfaces and/or traversing gaps. It can be recovered by releasing the clamp and rewinding the cable. It was based from one that is designed as compact climbing gear for commando units. It is propelled with compressed air works with a magnetic Enterhaken. The thin climbing cable was tested on a load-carrying capacity of 350 lbs. The HF Transponder is a special sonic device is an artifact Batman uses to summon bats. When it is not used, it is equipped in the left boot heel. When used at a lower frequency the sound can cause people to have incapacitating headaches. The Tumbler Does it come in black? - Bruce Wayne to Lucius Fox. Technical specifications * Length: 15 feet (4.57 m) * Width: 9 feet 4 inches (2.84 m) * Weight: 2.5 short tons (2.3 t) * Acceleration: 0-60 in 5.6 seconds. Under full acceleration, the car could actually rise up on its front "legs" while the front wheels stayed planted on the ground creating an effect like a giant spider. * Engine: 5.0 liter Vauxhall/GM engine capable of 500 horsepower. The jet engine and vector controls could jump up to 6 feet vertically. * Fuel: The "jet engine" on the back of the car was fed by propane tanks. * Tires: Super swampers tires standing 44 inches tall (via titanium axles). When Bruce Wayne acquired a mothballed Wayne Enterprises military vehicle, called the "Tumbler", it was to serve as his Batmobile. Originally sporting military camouflage paint, Bruce Wayne requests Lucius Fox to have the Tumbler painted black. When Dr. Jonathan Crane poisons Rachel Dawes after showing her that his toxin, which is revealed to only be harmful in vapor form, was being piped into Gotham's water supply. She is eventually saved by Batman. The police enter Arkham Asylum and arrest Crane while Batman escapes with Rachel in his car. Afterward, Batman battles Ra's al Ghul aboard a train, then escapes just as Jim Gordon, who then drives the Batmobile under Batman's permission, launches the missiles from it, leaving Ra's to crash with the train to the ground. The Tumbler continued to makes appearances in the city as being Batman's mode of transportation. Late one night at a car park, it was remotely controlled by Batman to fire at some cars to intimidate the Scarecrow and the Russian mob (while they tried to secure a deal with each other) before the Dark Knight himself appears on the scene. Despite failing to stop the Russian mob from escaping, he successfully catches the Scarecrow and a group of Batman impersonators. Bat-Pod As Harvey Dent was being escorted across the city to country jail after saying he was in fact Batman, the convoy was attacked by the Joker and his gang, who destroy all of the police vehicles except for the armored car carrying Dent. At that moment, the Tumbler appears, destroying a garbage truck driven by one of the Joker's goons via head-on collision. Batman then runs the Tumbler full-speed between the Joker's truck and the armored car, receiving the brunt of a rocket-propelled grenade fired by the Joker. After the tumbler flips violently on the side of the road, Batman engages its escape mechanism, converting the front wheels into the escape pod before the rest of the vehicle self-destructs. The Batpod ejects out of the Tumbler's front end, making the Tumbler's front wheels both of the Batpod's. He then uses the Batpod to chase down the Slaughtermobile (the Joker's semi-truck) and flip it over by using the the on-board grappling hooks. Afterward the Joker got out of the wrecked Slaughtermobile and Batman crashed after the Joker began to shoot at Batman causing him to swerving out of the way. The Batpod was later use to get Bruce to the site where he believed Rachel Dawes was located only to find Harvey Dent, which lead to his gruesome disfigurement and Rachel's death. Batman would later use the Batpod even after putting it into early retirement after Rachel's death and monitored the city after the Joker caused enough chaos to send the city into a frenzy. He drove to the site where the Joker was then later to the site where Rachel had died to confront a crazed, disfigured Harvey Dent now calling himself Two-Face. Batman continues to use his Batpod as a mode of transportation for his pursuit for justice while as being Batman. Stats The bike has 20" front and rear tires (basically the Tumbler's front wheels), and is powered by a high-performance, water-cooled, single-cylinder engine - geared toward the lower end for faster acceleration and there are no exhaust pipes. The exhaust is routed through the hollow steel/aluminum/magnesium tubing used for the frame of the bike. The Batpod is steered by the shoulders instead of hands, and the rider's arms are protected by shields. The bike is armed with grappling hooks, cannons, and .50 caliber machine guns. Category:Batman (DCM S1-S1) Category:Vigilantes Category:Badass Heroes Category:Billionaires Category:CEOs Category:Super Heroes